


Be Mindful

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [98]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author does what he wants, F/M, Fix-It, Kind of Canon Compliant, The Author Regrets Nothing, definitely not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing herein except my plot.What the fuck is it with the muse wanting me to not sleep. Fucking, swear to god. Anyway! This is my newest brain child. As always, liberties are taken, and I do what I want. Do enjoy.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Be Mindful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing herein except my plot. 
> 
> What the fuck is it with the muse wanting me to not sleep. Fucking, swear to god. Anyway! This is my newest brain child. As always, liberties are taken, and I do what I want. Do enjoy.

  
  


She hated being used. 

**Hated it.**

With a passion that could burn the universe. She wanted to,  _ oh _ how she wanted to. Yet, she couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to everyone else. That didn’t mean she couldn’t be the one to use others, it also meant she had to be clever about it. Simple. Easy. All she needed was a way in. A way to get what she desired. 

  
  


It took some careful waiting, patience (which was dwindling at a rapid pace), but she got it, finally. Of course, it was rude to use another when she herself hated it, but she wouldn’t be using them for long. She’d give them a choice, unlike those who would see her, or her sisters abused. Speaking of which, it also didn’t take long for her sister to be in her close proximity once the plan was started. 

  
  


In fact, her sister was brought so very… very close to her. All it would take is a gentle… whisper. 

  
  


  
~BM~

  
  


_ “...pierce the cube… rupture it’s surface.” _ The whispered voice said, it was like sweet honey. A taste not only to the tongue, but to all of the senses. The haze of blue went over the one who held scepter, and in the next moment the cube’s surface was pierced. There was a wash of energy, and just like that, blue eyes turned green. A soft gasp left a few voices, and the vehicle they were in swerved just a bit. 

  
  


“What…” The green eyed god said, and when he blinked again it was to the sight of a woman who looked of Vanir descent. Her smile was bright, as was the rest of her. Her whole aura screamed pleased, and then in the next instant she was being firmly embraced by what looked like a Jotun woman, all in blue as the other was in yellow/golden robes. 

  
  


“Oh, you’ve done so well, Loki Friggason.” The golden woman said, and she gave a gentle nod of her head. “You may refer to me as Mind, and my sister here… Space.” She said, and Loki reeled back a bit. 

  
  


“That’s not possible…” Loki said, mumbling to himself, and the woman laughed. 

  
  


“Oh, but it is.” Mind replies, grinning ever so gently, then frowns and reaches over to caress his face. “I am so very sorry, that I was used to bring you harm, but that will never happen again.” She said, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

  
  


“We’ll make sure he feels pain like no other.” Space said, a snarl to her lips. “We must find our other sisters, first. Then… then there shall be a reckoning.” She said with a gentle cackle. “I can sense another sister, she is close…” Her voice was soft, but it was deep and heavy, like the vastness of space itself. 

  
  


“Shall we go see about gathering your siblings, then?” Loki said, not completely composed, but he was very good at thinking on his feet. “I, personally, know I would hate to be separated from my family for too long.” He said, though he grimaced gently. 

  
  


There was another caress to his cheek, well… both this time. That was followed by a kiss to each one. “Do not worry, Friggason, everything will be taken care of.” Space said, and he nodded softly. The vehicle they were in pulled over to the side of the road, and Mind came around to gently stroke the face of the driver, one Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton. 

  
  


“Be not afraid, Clint Barton, you are free of the control… and you are safe. Return to your friends, tell them the threat is gone.” She said, and he nodded softly, glaring back at Loki who was getting out with Space. His face was brought back, and he looked into her golden eyes. “He was controlled as you were, know this.” 

  
  


Clint frowned but nodded, and after a soft mutter of thanks, they were driving off. He glanced in the rearview mirror, and saw them disappear into a blue portal. Oh, Fury was not going to be happy. 

  
  
~BM~

  
  


The Ancient one came into the sanctum of Kamar-Taj through a portal from the New York sanctum, surrounded by a few of her acolytes. They were all prepared for a fight, against what they did not know. They were therefore surprised when the pedestal where the eye of Agamotto rested, had a woman on either side. 

  
  


“She was here recently… within the last day or so, sister.” The one dressed, and colored, in blue said. The one in yellow nodding. “I believe I can tra-” She paused and her eyes snapped to the Ancient one. “SISTER!” She exclaimed, and was then directly in front of the Ancient one, reaching out to grasp the mystic pendant.

  
  


The Ancient one was surprised for the barest moment, and then with an open palm strike, she sent the woman into her astral form. At least, she attempted to. The strike hit the woman, who stumbled back and then let out a truly terrifying sound. In space there was no sound, it was a vacuum after all, but this sounded as the expanse of space itself was given a voice. 

  
  


“I  **_am_ ** The Astral Plane, sorceress!” The woman said, and then gave her a standing kick, while grasping the pendant, thus ripping it from her neck. The artefact was torn open, and from it the Time stone appeared, and in the next instant there was a woman who seemed more serpent than woman. At least, her lower half was, the upper half was much more humanoid, or elven? It was hard to tell. 

  
  


“Sister.” The woman in green said, hugging the blue one tightly. “Oh, how good it is to see you, both of you.” She said, tones a bit sibilant. 

  
  


She was hugged by Mind and Space, before they turned to the recovering Ancient one. The green woman speaking with a gentle fondness. “Thank you, Agnes, for the protection you have given me.” Time said, coming over to the stunned woman, and helping her up from where she had tumbled. “Be glad it was not Power who kicked you, you’d not be alive to recall the pain.” She said, her hand twisting softly to undo the damage and pain that the kick from Space had caused. 

  
  


“You are… the Time stone, personified.” The Ancient one said, and Time nodded with a smile. 

  
  


“I am, it is for the ease of our keepers that we take these forms. Now.” The immemorial woman said, turning to her sisters. “We must find our other sisters, so that we may right a terrible wrong.” She said, and in a glow of deep blue, they were gone. 

  
  
  
~BM~

  
  


Space twitched as she sat in the middle of the asteroid cluster they had placed themselves on. It was near a red giant, and the glow of the star was rather lovely. Her twitch did not go unnoticed, though. “What is it, sister?” Mind asked softly, and Space opened her eyes with a low growl leaving her lips. 

  
  


“Someone is  _ abusing  _ Power. She is being used for terrible things, I will not have it!” Space said, and her hands, formed like claws, came before her and she reached out. Her power collected around her fingers, and then she gripped the air, and ripped the space in front of her. 

  
  


In the next instant the three sisters stood on the surface of Xandar, with the Kree madman, Ronan, standing with his weapon raised. He was poised to strike the planet, reduce the surface to naught but ash, when he stopped. The human/celestial child was… dancing, to distract him. He was confused, and then his weapon was shattered. In another time, the man would have found the stone in his hand, but instead a woman appeared. She was also a good foot and a half taller than the male Kree, which added to just how intimidating she was. She looked very much like said Kree, but she was more purple skinned, and her armor was what would be seen as medieval and primitive. 

  
Her anger, however, was far from that. She turned, eyes blazing with near literal fire, and then Ronan was gripped in her incredibly strong grasp, leaving him to start to gasp and gurgle for breath. “I detest being used, especially from weaklings.” Power said, and his windpipe was being very effectively crushed, until he choked out a last breath, and was dropped like refuse. 

  
  


“My dear sister, if you would be so kind.” Mind asked of Time, and the green clothed woman nodded with a smile. Her arms were then covered in green mandalas, their patterns quite lovely, as she raised them. Her wrists, making her palms face outwards, slowly rotated towards each other, and all those around watched as damages and destruction undid itself. Everything rewound in time, and even as far from Soul as they were, she reached out to bring back the lives that were so cruelly ripped. 

  
  


It would have taken long for a magic wielder to do this, but when you were time itself? Not so much. A matter of minutes had hundreds of lives restored, and countless structures done the same. Ronan and his Kree fanatics were the only ones left dead, not that anyone would truly miss him. Power nodded and crossed her arms, looking at the recently tilted Guardians of the Galaxy. Mind was speaking with them, and soon the four sisters shared hugs. 

  
  


“So, you’re an actual person, trapped in the stone? Kind of freaky, but still… very cool.” The hybrid human said, hiding his literal terror at all of this. 

  
  


“I am Power, and this form is a manifestation to easier speak with mortals.” Power said, looking at her sisters. “We are two short, my siblings.” She said, and Mind was looking at Gamora, who was shifting a bit at the heated gaze. 

  
  


“Vormir.” Gamora said, and Space groaned. 

  
  


“Really? She is all the way over  _ there? _ Why does she  hate me! That planet sucks.” She hissed out, before grumbling and walking away to complain next to Time. 

  
  


“I am Groot?” Came the tones from the previously destroyed floral colossus. 

  
  


“Yes, child, you were, but our dear sister reversed it. Enjoy it.” Mind said, and she smiled as the small furred one was climbing onto the larger organism and staying rather close. 

  
  


“Wait!” Drax called out, as the sisters had been about to leave. It was Power that turned to him, staring at him with a sharp gaze. “Thanos has done this, I must kill him to avenge my family.” He said, and Power smirked, it was not a nice sight. 

  
  


“Oh, he’ll get his, do not worry.” Power said, her growl promising, and he nodded. 

  
  


“His head will make a fine trophy, you incredibly intimidating female.” Drax said, as eloquently as always, before going back to his friends. 

“So, that happened. Who’s up for getting completely hammered?” Quill said, before going to the newly resorted Milano, friends walking with him, baffled but alive and happy. 

  
  


~BM~   
  


The guardian of the Soul stone, one Johann Schmidt blinked as he floated where the four sisters appeared. He could not call out to them, he did not know them. He knew everyone, and yet they? They were blank. The blue one, she came forward and gave him a glare. 

  
  


“Years ago, a blink to us, but a lifetime to you… you abused my power. You tried to hold me in your hands.” Space said, and he was standing, stumbling back a bit. “This is your punishment, a power you can never possess ever again, Johann Schmidt.” She said and he turned his face away, and then lunged at her, only to vanish in a portal of blue energy. 

  
  


“Mortals… so hot headed.” Soul said as she appeared, before she was hugged by her sisters. Space and time were the most affectionate, and they hugged her first. Mind and Soul were the most calm, reserved. While Power and Reality were the most… well, testy. Oh, the sisters all loved each other, they were bonded in a way that most couldn’t even fathom, but from an outside perspective, it was how it was. 

  
  


“Only one sister remains.” Soul said, closing her eyes with a soft sight. “Come, let us speak with the Asgardian, he would know where Reality resides, no doubt, as scholarly as he is.” She said, and in an instant, they were gone from Vormir, leaving the planet silence once more. 

  
~BM~

  
  


The sisters arrived not in a grand hall, or a dining hall, but in the dungeons of Asgard. The cell held the Jotun they came to find. The alarms went off, as they were indeed intruders, but they didn’t care. 

  
  


Power tilted her head at the glass cage, as Loki was sleeping, though it seemed fitfully. “Did you not say he started all of this?” She said, and at the confirming nod from Mind, she growled. “Then why is he caged like a beast?” She asked, and when there was no real answer, she huffed and approached said glass. Loki got up with a start, getting into a stance to fight, but he relaxed a bit when he saw the five women outside his cell. 

  
  


“Ah, ladies… my apologies for being less than presentable.” Loki said, a gentle bow to his words.

  
  


Power grunted softly, a smirk on his lips. “I like this one, perhaps I can do with a consort. Jotuns are very sturdy…” She said and he blinked, before she laughed and then with a quick punch the glass shattered with ease. Loki was not surprised, honestly, as much as one would think. She was power incarnate, spells meant for sealing would do nothing to her. Mind and Soul were measured in their entering of his cell, and were then checking him over, and in doing so running their healing, calming presence through him. 

  
  


“Who dares?!” The guard in charge said, and he only paused in his ire when his king arrived. 

  
  


“Oh, please tell me that you’re smarter than that, All-Father.” Time said, turning to him, and he paused with a slow, and barely audible and visible gulp. 

  
  


“Yes… yes I am, my lady.” Odin said, bowing softly to the ones before him, and he was rewarded with a pat to the cheek by Space. 

  
  


“Good! Now, let's all have a nice meeting, because… oh, we have many words to impart to you.” She said, her smile rather vicious. 

  
  


Thus began the thorough chewing out of Odin, and the assurance that Thanos would be dealt with… painfully. It was almost a bloody affair when Mind and Soul asked about Hela, and that had Odin freezing in place, having forgotten that they would of course know about her. He was ordered by a rather irate Space and Power to bring her to Asgard, and it was done, with the knowledge that even his powerful daughter could do nothing to the Infinity stones. 

  
  


Before Hela could commit both patricide, and regicide, she was placed into a calming sleep by Mind, and her and Soul worked to heal the many years of trauma and pain that her isolation had caused. Thor was surprised, as was Loki, but they were placated by the sight of the strong, powerful woman crying in her mother's embrace. 

  
  


“I blame midgard, for everything. I will never stop blaming midgard for everything. Ever.” Loki said, his tone dry, and while part of him meant it, most of him was just… shocked. 

  
  


“I quite agree, brother.” Thor said, and then he turned to the nearly complete set of sisters. “My ladies, are you to search for Reality, then?” He asked politely, and they nodded softly. “I assume it is on midgard?” He asked once more, and Space smirked. 

  
  


“You have a right to blame midgard for everything, Loki Friggason.” Mind said, and said trickster grumbled about mortals and their ability to attract trouble.    


  
  
~BM~

  
  


She would not be imprisoned again. She refused to be made a tool for lesser, weaker beings. She would tear down those who would see her subjugated, see her at their feet to do their bidding. Her ire, unfortunately, blinded her temporarily. Five figures approached her, her host moved to take a defensive stance. 

  
  


Jane Foster growled out low in her throat, eyes a blood red as she watched the figures get closer. “You will not have me, fools! I will shed this shell, and when I do, you shall know my ire!” She nearly screeched, before she shot forward, only for the largest of the five to intercept her with ease, and cast her back. “This form is limiting… but you are still nothing.” She said, and charged again. 

  
  


For her part, Power said nothing, as she was connected to Mind and Soul, keeping her own ire from snapping out and really defending herself. She did not want to hurt her sister, or the mortal that she resided in. At least, that was until Time seemed to get just a little frustrated, and she called out. 

  
  


“Destroy the shell, sister! We can fix the mortal.” Time said, and Soul and Mind blinked at the simplicity of it, but they nodded. They let go of the hold on Power, and she grasped the next attack from the mortal shell, and with a sickening crack, headbutted said shell, ending her life with an ease much like a hot spear through flesh. 

  
  


“Fools… I am released now!” Reality said, and when she took her form, she glared… only to pause. “Sisters?” She asked tentatively, and was then hugged by Space and Time, followed shortly by the rest of her siblings. 

  
  


“We will have time to let loose our anger on our true enemy, dear sister.” Power said after moving from the hug to hold her at the shoulder, at arm's length. “But it is good to see you yourself again.” She finished, and then nodded. She turned to see Mind, Soul and Time working on Jane Foster’s body. In a moment she gasped and sat up, looking around frantically for a moment before she saw the six women. 

  
  


Reality looked down at the woman, and kneeled, pressing a hand to her head and muttering a few words, and Jane shuddered gently as she was imparted with a vast amount of knowledge. “A gift, for the terrible toll I took upon your body, Jane Foster.” She said, and Jane nodded dumbly. 

  
  


“Uhm… thank you?” The scientist said after a moment of pause. “Who are you all?” She said, getting up with the help of Space. 

  
  


“We are known as the Infinity Stones, though Sisters is probably better.” Mind said, and Jane nodded softly. They all had different looks to them, and were all different colors.

  
  


Mind was indeed one who looked of Vanir descent, her robes resplendent and golden.

Space was of Jotun ancestry in looks, with garb to match, like a woman of a nomadic tribe. 

Time, her skin tinged green, looked like a Tibetan monk of some kind, if you didn't count the half snake body that stemmed from the bottom of her torso. 

Power, the tallest of them all, had some kind of weird, medieval looking garb on. Yet, it also seemed futuristic in some fashion, and her gaze was sharp and intimidating. 

Soul was in a very nice looking uniform, as if she was part of some kind of military, and her eyes were kind and gentle. 

Reality, the last of the set of sisters to be manifested wore something similar to Power, yet… it was different. Jane couldn’t pinpoint it, it looked like it was always changing. It gave her a bit of a headache, if she was completely honest with herself. Then she blinked… how had she known the name of the ladies before her? 

  
  


“It was the gift Reality gave you.” Mind said, with a kind smile. “Your thoughts are projecting, you are rather loud.” She said, and Jane nodded with a gentle furrow of her brow. 

  
  


“Oh! Do expect your… little thunder god to visit soon. We fixed his means of doing so.” Space grinned and then she turned to her sisters, her grin turning blood thirsty. “Come, sisters, we have a titan to remove.” She said, and then her hand raised and then tugged down, a rip in space opening, and the six vanished. Not a minute later, the bifrost dropped Thor not a dozen or so feet from Jane, who smiled brightly at her before they embraced. 

  
  
  
~BM~

  
  


Thanos frowned at his children as they kneeled in front of him, he was not pleased. Gamora had betrayed him, and it seemed that Nebula was missing as well. Not that he felt she was a big loss, but Gamora surely was. 

  
  


“My stones have been taken from me, by unknowns, I do not like this. What have you to say for yourselves?” He asked of his children, and there was silence. He growled, about to get up to show his children how disappointed he was in them, when his ship shook. Not just a portion, or a soft tremor. No. The whole thing lurched and moved as if it had been struck. 

  
  


“What.” He mumbled to himself, and then the whole ship shuddered again, though it was more of the metal and parts groaning at the thundering roar that ran through it. The pulse of Power that ran through everything was immense. He glared and then picked up his weapon, and gauntlet. He made his way over to his viewing console, and turned on the visual display. He was surprised to see that there were six females in his hanger, and they were the colors of the stones. His stones. He glared and then watched with a raised brow as the ones in red and purple, were cutting through his troops as if they were naught but bothersome insects. It wasn’t like they were incorrect in that sense, but it was agitating. 

  
  


“Maw, take care of these upstarts, and do not disappoint me.” Thanos said, and with a low bow Ebony Maw did just that, snarling at those who would dare intrude on their lord's ship. “Proxima, Cull, Corvus, assist him.” He said, and they too nodded and bowed, leaving to do that. 

  
  


Thanos crossed his arms and then turned on the audio receptors, hearing his army being decimated, and waiting for his Black Order to take care of the nuisances. 

  
  


“You have entered a vessel that holds the Mighty Thanos. He has decreed that mercy is not for you.” Maw said, tossing the one in purple away, though she flipped and charged at him. As he moved to do it again, the one in Red flicked her wrist and his magic was overpowered. He was surprised, as was Thanos, and the latter was once again surprised when Cull was not only stopped in his own charge, but his arms were broken. Easily. 

  
  


“You stand before Power itself, worm! You are nothing.” Power said, and then ripped off Cull’s head, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The blue female raised her hand and his corpse was dumped into a blue portal. Proxima made her way to the back, and leaped at the one in green, and she simply raised her hand and twisted. Proxima landed with a wheeze, as she seemed to age hundreds of years in the blink of an eye. 

  
  


These beings wielded the stones with an ease that only Thanos could boast, at least when he had them all in the gauntlet. He would take pride in ending them, and taking the stones from them. He was about to go do that himself, when the yellow one looked at the camera. 

  
“We know you are here, Titan. Either wait in your chambers, or come to us. It matters not to us.” Mind said, before she reached out and burned Corvus’s mind to nothing but blankness. Thanos growled at the challenge, and being the arrogant, brash titan that he was, he made his way towards the approaching females. 

  
  


~BM~

  
  


It didn’t take long to reach them, because they were still moving when he had left his throne room. They stopped, the one in purple kicking one of his troops into a messy paste. “You are now in the presence of Thanos. Bend the knee, and perhaps you can join me instead of dying by my hand.” He said, and the one in purple smirked, her eyes blazing. 

  
  


“You stand in the presence of Power! Little titan!” She said, having no need for a weapon, as she seemed ready to advance. “My sisters and I are older than your paltry universe, and you are no longer welcome in it.” She said and walked to him, and he shook his head and with his gauntlet clad hand, swung to knock her to the side. He was surprised when she caught it, and even more so when he couldn’t move his hand. 

  
  


“What is this?” He mumbled, glaring and moving his weapon to her, only for it to turn into butterflies on impact. He used his now free hand to grasp her neck, and he squeezed, but she laughed at him. Laughed! 

  
  


“I said you stand before Power itself.” Power said, taking his wrist and wrenching it from her throat, and he groaned as she was squeezing rather hard. 

  
  


“Oh, come on now, sister. Don’t hog all of the fun.” Reality said, coming to him and placing a hand on his grasped arm, and he gasped as the bones in them turned to glass, and with a flick of her finger, his arm shattered. His scream was loud and pain filled, and Soul sighed. 

  
  


“Do not torture him, sisters. As much as he is deserving of it, we must not taint ourselves.” The orange female said, and Power grumbled but let him go. 

  
  


“He cannot die of age, and Death would not have him in her realm.” Time said, coming to him, and reversing the effects of Reality’s touch and power. He stumbled back when he was let go, looking fearfully at the beings before him. They weren’t using the stones, they Were the stones. 

  
  


“It’s simple, really.” Mind said as she came to him. “We remove him from existence.” She said, and her sisters nodded softly. 

  
  


“Can I least toss him into a black hole for a moment?” Space said, arms crossed, and Power snorted. Before anyone could answer, he disappeared and then reappeared a moment later. He gasped in all consuming pain for that moment, all of his body compressed to impossibility, before he was back to normal. 

  
  


“Better, sister?” Mind asked, and she nodded, and then they all joined hands. They then looked at him, and he shuddered. True fear in his form and eyes. They all spoke as one, and it was a truly terrifying thing to hear. 

  
  


“Thanos, Son of A’Lars. Your crimes are innumerable, and you have no repentance in your soul.” They said, echoing off of each other. “For that, your sentence is not death, or imprisonment. But Complete Annihilation.” They finished, and then for a moment he screamed, and then there was nothing. He dissolved out of existence. 

  
  


Those around the universe would remember an evil tyrant that hurt billions, that had been the words in nightmares and dreams. They would never know his name again, and his followers would scatter to the cosmos and break into nothing. The sisters sighed softly, and let go of each other’s hands. They smiled and nodded, their job was done. 

  
  


“I am going to get that consort of mine.” Power said, breaking the peaceful silence. “Dear sister, if you don’t mind.” She said to Space, and the woman nodded and grabbed her hand, and they were gone in the next instant. 

  
  


“I am going to take this ship somewhere, and blow it up.” Reality said, and at the look of her three sisters, she huffed and then waved them off, literally and with her vast powers. The three then appeared on The Garden, it would be a nice little place to live, and it was already nice and set up for them. The sun would rise on a peaceful universe. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is it! I had fun with it, something I just couldn’t get out of my head. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed. Read and review, please, until next time! 


End file.
